It is well known today that electrostatic discharge damage to electronic components and assemblies is a significant cause of semiconductor degradation and failure. Electrostatic discharge damage involves two conductors or semiconductors of different charge levels coming into close proximity of each other and the one of higher potential discharging to the one of lower potential to bring about equalization of charge. There exists in the market today a contact ESD event detector built by Zero Static Systems, Inc., which must be clipped on a particular device to be monitored and, after an ESD event, changes color and must be manually reset to be used again. It is also known to use an AM radio to detect static discharges. However, the radio's insensitivity to single event signals and, indeed, noise suppression circuits, cause it to be useful only for detection of higher levels of ESD. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a non-contact static discharge event detector that has an impedance matched input antenna circuit that would pass through and amplify single-event received signals and suppress carrier-based RF signals and radiation from microprocessor-based electronic circuitry.